Looking for a change
by namine redfield
Summary: Gabby cannot stop thinking about the kiss that Mills gave her outside of Molly's. She is in the middle of a battle on deciding what to do. Should she leave Chicago and go with Mills? Or should she stay in Chicago and fight for her relationship with Matt? It is time for a change in her life. Based on the episode 320 "You know where to find me"


**Hi, how are you doing?**

**I am so sorry for the delay. I had some problems with my laptop; I do not know why but it only work for a couple of hours. Luckily, the problem is solve now :)**

**This new one shot is based on the episode 320 of** CF** and an interview that I read on a website a couple of days ago. I was** really** shocked when Mills kissed Gabby and for a moment my only thought was "God dont go with him" Then, the idea of a one shot come to my mind. I hope that you like.**

**Summary**: Gabby cannot stop thinking about the kiss that Mills gave her outside of Molly's. She is in the middle of a battle on deciding what to do. Should she leave Chicago and go with Mills? Or should she stay in Chicago and fight for her relationship with Matt? It is time for a change in her life. Based on the episode 320 "You know where to find me"

**Spoiler**: of the episode 320 "You know where to find me" and its rank is M.

**I hope that you like this one shot and let me some reviews.**

**I want to say thanks to me twitter beta reader for helping me with this one-shot, I dont know what I would do whitout her help.**

* * *

Looking for a change

"If things ever go south for you here, or you decide you're looking for a change, you know where to find me" Gabby still could hear Peter Mills, in her head, saying those words again and again. One week had passed since his goodbye party at Molly's and she could not get the kiss that he gave her, just before walking to his car, out of her mind. The kiss had not meant anything for her in that moment. She thought that it was just a single kiss; but why was she having seconds thought about it? Maybe she was in love with Peter Mills again? No, that was impossible. She loved Matt; she really loved him and she was sure that he was still in love with her.

However, if he still loved her why did he not say anything one week ago when they had sex after what happened at the hospital? Or when she returned his shirt that he lent her to wear while going back home? He could have showed her or said something that could indicate her that he still had feeling for her, but he did not do it. All that he said was that he was agreeing with her with being just friends. Did it mean that he did not love her anymore? Did it mean that that night meant nothing for him? Were they using each other for a night of sex like it was a one nightstand? God, she was a mess in that moment.

On the other hand, her relationship with Mills ended long time ago and she was sure that she did not love him anymore. But, if she did not love him anymore, why did she continue having seconds thoughts about the kiss? If she was not in love with him, why couldn't she stop thinking about him? The flames of their relationship were extinguished a long time ago. But, what if it was not as extinguished as she thought that it was? What if was she still in love with him? It was obvious that he still has some feeling for her; he was angry with her for weeks when he found out that she and Casey were together. He tried to avoid her as much as he could and when he found out that she and Casey were having problems, he tried to be by her side again. It was like he was waiting for them to officially break up so he could try to win her back.

In the week that had passed since the farewell that they had at Molly's, he called her just for telling her that he meant what he said outside of Molly's. He also told her that he never stopped loving her, not even a single second and that he regretted breaking up with her. He also said that if she wanted she could leave Chicago and go with him to North Carolina, where they could have a fresh start. He told her that she had one week to think about it and in case that she wanted to go with him, a phone call will be enough for him to show up at her door to help her to pack her stuffs. The time was almost over, in that moment, he was getting ready to leave for North Carolina with his mother and Elise, his sister in the morning. While Gabby was sitting in her bedroom, not knowing what to do.

She could not make up her mind, so she walked to her wardrobe and grabbed and old shoes box that had some old pictures on it. A couple of seconds later, she found what she was looking. It was a picture of her and Mills sat on the old restaurant of her family. She was smiling shyly into the camera. She thought about their relationship for a couple of minutes. She could not deny that it was good, pretty good. They could talk about everything and he was funny and handsome. Maybe it was time to look for a change as he said one week ago. She could not expect her problems with Matt to solve themselves. They said that they were going to take a break from each other and more than two months have passed since then and the problems were still there. Nothing had changed between them. Maybe it was time for a change; maybe leaving Chicago could help her make up her mind.

With her trembling hands, she took her phone and dialed Mills number. After the first signal, she hung up "What I am doing?" She asked herself nervously; she did not know what to do. She had doubts and was confused. The kiss that she and Mills shared one week ago was repeating in her mind over and over again.

Unexpectedly, something that was on the nightstand fell on the floor. She got up of her bed and walked to grab the frame that was on the floor. She took it and sat on the bed staring at the picture frame; it was the picture that Cruz took of her and Matt after he put the new door on Molly's. When she walked out of their apartment, she took it with her and put it on the nightstand near her bed so, she could always see it when she wake up in the morning. Little by little, the picture took a second place on the nightstand, her makeup and other stuffs were in front of it and did not let her see the picture so, it had been a long time since she has seen it. In the picture, both of them had a wide smile on their faces; her hand was resting on his chest and her head on shoulder blade whereas one of his hands were resting on her lower back.

She remembered the nice evening that they spend together at the salvage place or as like Shay called it their "treasure hunting" looking for the perfect door for Molly's very clearly. She was dating Mills at that time, but she preferred to spend some time alone with Matt. He was really nice and had always been there for her, listening to her, giving her advice when she need something or just hugging her after a rough call. In that moment, she had the feeling that her relationship with Mills was perfect but one part of her was telling her the opposite. After a couple of weeks she did realized that all that they do was having sex, maybe sometimes he would take her out for a date but, nothing more. He was more focused on his career and on being promoted to Squad than on being with her.

In contrast, her relation with Matt was not based on just sex. It was true that they had sex the first night but their relationship was not only based on something physical; it was something like soul mates. She had been sure for a long time that Matt was her soul mate. With only a glance, she could know what Matt was thinking and in the same way, she was like an open book for him. Nonetheless, the last couple of weeks that they were together, they have changed. They did not talk like they used to do in the past; he even avoided her some times at the firehouse and even in their own home. During that period, Mills was on her side helping her when she needed to talk to somebody like she used to do when Shay was alive. She was not sure of what would have happened at the bar if Matt did not show up when Mills held her hand. Was he going to kiss her? Was he going to tell her what he said a week ago? And more important, would she have responded to the kiss if he had kissed her?

She huffed and put both pictures down not knowing what do. She loved both of them so much; however, she had to choose. Therefore, the question was if she could leave Chicago, where her family and friends were, to be with Mills. She could still remember the cold glance that he gave her after he found out that she knew what happened between his mother and Chief Boden. He broke up with her without giving her the chance to explain herself. In contrary to Matt, who was someone who always respected her decisions without caring if it could be bad for their relationship. He let her to be on his truck even knowing that it meant that he could not marry her or even worse, knowing that it could be the end of the relationship. However, she did not like about Matt was that he had the tendency of not talking to her when things got rough between them.

On her bed, her phone started to buzz. She took it and saw the ID caller. It was Peter Mills; he has seen her call and now he was calling wanting to know what her decision was. She placed her phone on her chin, took a deep breath and pressed the bottom to end the call. She was not ready to take her decision.

She thought about Mills' words again. Maybe now was the time to look for a change in her life and since it was not going to happen by magic, she would have to do it by her own. She had to be the one to make the change; maybe it was not as difficult as she thought; so she grabbed her jacket and her keys and walked to the main door.

"Where are you going?" Brett asked shocked when she saw Gabby putting on her leather jacket. Brett was on the couch eating some ice cream while she was watching a film on TV.

Gabby gave her a single smile and said, "I have to do something,"

"It is midnight. What do you have to do that cannot wait until tomorrow?" the blonde said shocked

"It is important. Tomorrow could be too late" she said before walking out of the house

/ It was past midnight and Matt was getting ready to go to bed. It has been a long day and all that he wanted to do was sleep. After returning home from fixing someone's porch, he grabbed a beer and sat on the couch watching the sports news. He was alone since Severide was at April's apartment and he was going to spend the night there. He smiled and for a moment, he envied his best friend.

Before walking to his bed, he walked from the living room and grabbed the empty bottle of beer to throw it in the trash. He made sure that the kitchen was clean before walking to his bedroom.

Suddenly, someone started to ring the bell. He checked his watch and saw what time it was; it was half past twelve so, who could be ringing the bell at that time of the night? Maybe, it was Mrs. Grady. Mrs. Grady was an old lady that lived with her husband, who had cancer, on the second floor of the building. It was not the first time that she knocked on the door in the middle of the night asking for Gabby's help. Since Gabby was an EMT, she had enough knowledge to help Mr. Grady when he was not feeling well. They even took them to the hospital one day when Mr. Grady was not feeling well after one of his chemo sessions.

Without wasting time, Matt ran to the door and opened it. He looked shocked at the person that was standing in the middle of the hallway. It was not Mrs. Grady as he thought. It was Gabby. She had her hands resting on her knees and she was panting as if she had run up the stairs.

"Gabby, is everything all right?" He asked worried that something had happened to her. It was not common that she showed up at his door, especially at that time of the night.

"No" she said still panting and trying to catch her breath. Matt went to the middle of the hallway and looked around to see if there was someone following her "Nothing happened" she said grabbing him by his shirt.

Matt nodded not really sure of her answer "Come in" He led her to the inside of the apartment "I will bring you a glass of water"

As soon as he closed the door, Gabby pushed her body up against his and pinned him to the door. Wasting no time, she pressed her lips against his. At first he was shocked, he would have never expected such a greeting. She was kissing him.

Unlike the kiss that Mills gave her a week ago, in this one was full of passion and she could feel an electrical current running through her and thousands of butterflies in her stomach.

She broke the kiss and cupped his face, he was still looking her with a confused expression on his face "I was lying," she said

"When?"

"I was lying when I said that I wanted to be just your friend," Some tears were already coming down her cheeks "I want more. I want to wake up in your arms every morning. I want to cuddle with you on the couch every night," She said between kisses

This time, Matt broke the kiss. He pressed his hands on her shoulder and put some space between them. She looked him with a terrified expression on her face; was he rejecting her again? She looked down wanting to cry when he cupped her face and whispered in her ear as he wiped away her tears out of her hazel eyes, "I was lying too" and he pressed his lips desirably against hers.

They were kissing a couple of minutes with him still pressed against the door until Matt decided to take the control of the situation. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips against his. He rested his forehead against her and they took some time looking at each other. Her tears had disappeared. Neither of them could avoid their desire of sharing another kiss; he crushed his lips to her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and got him closer to him whereas his hands were on her butt holding her tight. Their minds were blown with how desperate they were for each other. His lips travelled around her neck and found the spot just behind her ear making her moan out of pleasure.

"Let's continue this in our bedroom," she said between her moans

He pulled away and looked at her "Our bedroom?"

She cupped his face and said "Yes. Our bedroom"

He nodded and with her in his arms, he went to their old bedroom. In the mid time, she managed to put his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. He did the same with her leather jacket and her pullover. Their hands were running frenetically around the others body as if they wanted to make up for the time that they had lost with their fights.

When they arrived to the bedroom, her phone started to buzz in the pocket of her jeans. Matt put her on the floor so she could answer the call. Annoyed for the interruption, she took the phone and saw that Peter Mills was calling her again. The phone continued buzzing in her hand and Matt asked

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"What I am doing right now is more important" she ended the call and switched off the phone. She grabbed his phone and put them together with hers inside of one of the drawers of the nightstand while Matt gave her a funny expression "I don't want to be interrupted again"

"Neither do I" he approached her biting his lower lip, cupping her face and pressed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Matt -" She began. There were many things that she wanted to say before the passion of the night took control of the situation. She wanted to make sure that he understood that it was time that they changed their relationship. They could not continue avoiding each other like they did in the past. It was time for a change.

"Don't say anything," he said with his forehead pressed against her.

"But Matt, we cannot –"

He cut her off with a kiss "Just, let our actions talk by themselves" he whispered tenderly in her ear "let our bodies express what we are really feeling. No words are needed right now" and he kissed her on her forehead "let our hearts talk by themselves"

She nodded and, slowly he took her shirt off. They took some time just caressing each other. They had all night for themselves, since they we're not on shift the next day.

Her hands travelled to the waistband of his sweat pants and put them down his legs and, he kicked them out. She could felt the heat that was coming out of his body. She pushed him onto the bed and without taking her eyes from him she removed her jeans and shirt seductively. He placed his hot tongue around his lips and bit his lower lip trying to avoid a moan. He could feel the temperature of the room rising each second. She was only dressed in a red lace underwear outfit that was covering just the necessary parts.

With both of them dressed only in their underwear, Gabby sat on the top of him and pressed her lips against his at the time that she rocked her hips against his. He encircled her waist with his arms and turned around being now on the top of her. He downed his head and kissed her on the sweat spot on her shoulder blade.

"Oh, Oh Matt" she moaned as his kisses went further down.

He kissed her breast over the lacy material of her bra. He pulled down the strips and kissed her shoulders. Then, he unclipped her bra and removed the material of her perfect ebony skin leaving her bare chested in front of him.

He started to plant kissed in the middle of her breaths while each of his hands were massaging each of her breath "God, you are gorgeous," he said between kisses. Her hands were wrapped in his neck and she was biting her lower lips trying to hold back a moan.

He took one of her soft nipple in his mouth and massaged it with his hot tongue. She could feel his breath on her breasts. She arched her back and he pressed his head into her bare chest. She really wanted to fell every inches of his skin against hers.

After giving the same treatment to her other nipple, he continued planting kisses on her stomach and navel until he reached the waistband of her lacy underwear. That was the only piece of clothing that was covering her in that moment from being completely naked in front of him.

He removed her underwear with his teeth and planted sweets kisses on her inner thighs while his hands finished removing her underwear, leaving her completely naked. A couple of seconds later, his tongue found another one of her sweet spot. She let out a long moan.

"Oh God, Matt" her eyes were closed and she was panting. Her hands were gripping the sheet of the bed while he continued running his tongue inside of her sweet spot "Oh Baby. Don't stop" she begged as an orgasm ripped through her. Her body was shaking under his look. He smirked and his tongue continued worked on her sweet spot along with one of his fingers "Matt" she yelled when waves of gratifications hit her. Her nails were digging into his skin; surely, he will have marks on his back the next day.

Her eyes were closed and she could feel Matt caressing her on her face at the time that he put a strand of her short hair behind her ear. Little by little she was catching her breath. A couple of seconds later, she opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her.

She placed her hands behind his neck and got him closer and attacked his lips. Gabby hooked one of her legs around his waist and rolled them over, so she was on top of him. Now, he was resting on the bed, with his head resting against the pillow looking her with infinite passion in his blue eyes.

From her position, she could feel his already hard member against her inner thigh. His hands were resting on her hips. He loved to have her on top of him. She downed her head and kissed him on his lips and like he did before, her tongue and lips travelled around every inch of his body until she reached the bulb that his boxers could not hide any longer. She gave him smirked at him and started to caress his hard member over the material of his boxers. It was his time to moan her name.

He closed his eyes and let that her hands continue working on his member. Teasing him, she removed the last piece of clothing and left him completely exposed to her. No clothes were between them now. He looked down at her just in time to see how she took his member into her mouth. One of her hand was pressed against his chest and the other one was around his member. He was panting and moans were coming out of his slightly opened mouth. He arched his back and placed his hands on the top of her head at the time that he pushed her carefully against his member encouraging her to continue with was she was doing.

A couple of seconds later, he had to out some space between them. He could not avoid the desire of being inside of her any longer.

"I need you know" he begged and he rolled them over and rested his member near her entrance. When he entered her, both of them moaned out of pleasure. It had been a long time since any of them felt as great as they were feeling in that moment.

The room was filled with their moans and gasps. He gave her some time to get used to him and he started to make slow movement inside of her. He was looking her to her eyes with passion while he was moving inside of her. He lowered his head and crushed his lips against hers. Their hearts were beating rapidly and their hands were pinned on each side of the bed. His thrust started to be faster and deeper than the previous one.

Suddenly, she rolled them over so she was on top. She rested her hands on his chest and he rested his on each side of her waist. With his help, she started to move up and down at the time that his member slid inside of her. Both of them had their eyes closed, Matt arched his back and rocked his hips against hers intensifying and speeding up their movements. A couple of seconds later she cried out his name and a wave of pleasure hit them at the same time. Her body was limping against his whereas Matt's body was shaking; she buried her face on the side of his neck. Both of them were covered in sweat but in that moment it did not bother any of them. They had just finished making love the first time in a long time.

Not moving of their embrace, Gabby pulled the sheets around them. He was caressing her back at the time that he planted small kisses on her forehead and over her hair, "I love you," he said after a couple of minutes of silence.

She looked him "Matt –" Her eyes were watering. She had been waiting a long time to hear him say those words again.

"Please come back home to me" he begged

"We have to work out a lot of things Matt"

"I know" his eyes were watering too "When I look into your eyes, it's like falling in love all over again. I cannot spend another night away from you. It is not gonna be easy. It is gonna be really hard. We are gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me; every day"

She looked him and brushed his short blonde hair, nodded and crushed her lips against his "I love you too," she said and rested her head on his shoulder blade.

* * *

**I hope that you like this new one shot and let me some reviews with your opinion. I will try to have tge next chapter of How to save a life as soon as I can.**

**Have a nice day**

**Namine Redfield**


End file.
